


Pool Party

by AwatereJones



Series: Walter Verse [3]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M, Smut, Walter 3 teaser, mishmash, wet sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 22:52:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4198068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwatereJones/pseuds/AwatereJones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is part of my Walter Verse, a teaser for the third season to start soon ... u\yes 2 is nearly done.  This is also part of Mish Mash so hope you enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pool Party

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Schuneko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schuneko/gifts).



Ianto hadn't been sure about the pool but the day was so hot that he slid in and sighed softly as it eased his hot skin. The water lapped gently as Ianto dozed.

He didn't hear the SUV returning home or the door slamming as Jack carried the groceries through.

Jack walked past the French windows and stopped, backed up and placed the bags on the ground. He then followed the trail of clothes out onto the veranda. The pool sat by the side of the house and Jack's excitement grew as he saw his naked husband floating in it.

Jack had never stripped so quickly, gently entering the water so as not to disturb Ianto who was drifting both physically and mentally in the cool dabbled light.

Jack waded over and brushed a hand accidentally against Ianto's hip as he come close. Ianto yelped and flailed, choking as the water splashed over his face.

"Easy, easy baby. It's just me" Jack soothed as he held him.

"Christ Almighty! You scared the shit out of me" Ianto finally laughed.

"Where's Noah?" Jack whispered.

"Napping" Ianto whispered back with a playful smile.

Jack kissed him, enjoying the wet lips that eagerly tasted back. Reaching out, Jack found Ianto's semi-erect penis and squeezed gently. Ianto grunted and bucked in the water.

Jack pulled Ianto down, righting him in an embrace with their erections brushing against each other and Ianto sighed softly as he bucked and enjoyed the weird sensation. Jack gasped and reached between them, cupping the two dicks and he held Ianto tight, trapping them against their stomachs.

"Ah, Cariad" Ianto moaned and Jack huffed as Ianto's breath tickled his earlobe.

Jack squeezed harder at the base of the shaft and then pulled until he felt the skin slide up over the head as Ianto's hand joined the other side to include Jack's bobbing member in the fun.

"Fuck!" Jack gasped as Ianto's teeth inflicted pressure on said earlobe and Jack bucked wildly as he felt a finger breaching him.

"Ummmm, gladly" came the breathy reply and Jack whimpered as another finger joined the first.

Soon Ianto was finger fucking Jack who was now the one floating in a sea of calm.

Ianto shuffled between his legs and lifted him slightly, so Jack was laying back across the edge of the pool, and he exchanged his fingers for his dick.

Jack grunted as Ianto pushed into him, sans lube.

Jack liked a little tough play and Ianto was usually not up for it but today, as the sun warmed the water, Ianto felt energized and he began to thrust into the begging American who was looking deep into his eyes as he said the most explicitly dirty things he could think of.

Ianto's soft huffs of amusement faded as he felt himself beginning to let go. He grabbed Jack's dick and began squeezing, feeling the tell-tale pulsing of the shaft that was a precursor to the end.

Jack threw his head back and shouted his release, Ianto trying to catch it in his hand and he flicked it from the water, over the side of the pool as his own spunk exploded into Jack.

Jack closed his eyes and imagined the wet heat he could feel entering him, coating his insides and crawling up his inner body to warm his heart. He shuddered and convulsed as Ianto held him tightly against the wall of the pool.

"Shit!"

They both opened their eyes and turned to see John standing on the veranda with his mouth open.

"How long have you been there?" Jack demanded as he panted through the afterglow.

"Long enough to lament not having my own fucking pool!" John snarled and Ianto laughed.

"Darling" he said with syrupy sweetness to Jack. "Look, it's a "fucking pool"!"

Jack and Ianto burst into peels of laughter as John rubbed at himself.

_Fuckers! Putting on a show when he wasn't invited._


End file.
